Heart Beats
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Nobodies don't have hearts . . . or do they? Zemxy


"Wake up!" A voice called. I could feel my body being shook roughly. I opened my eyes and saw a spikey, red headed man. I don't know who he is. Of course . . . I don't even know who I am. How pathetic.

I giggled inwardly and the man looked at me strangely. "Um . . . okay then . . . any idea where we are?" He asked. I turned my head from side to side. Nothing was identifiable; everything was just . . . darkness.

I don't like it here.

"I don't know." I replied, cringing at my surroundings.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah . . . I just . . . don't like the dark."

"Don't be such a kid," He elbowed me, "it's nothing to be scared of."

"I know . . . but . . ." My voice trailed off.

"Hello?" A different man's voice said. I gasped.

"What?" The red head asked.

Suddenly, a man with orange eyes and gray hair came into view 5 feet from us. Both of us jumped to our feet and went into a defensive position, just in case he was a threat. He raised his hand and we dropped our gaurd. "Hm . . . Axel and Demyx." He said, pointing to him then me. Axel? Demyx? Strange names.

"What the hell?" the red head asked.

"Your names," He pointed to him, "Axel," then to me, "Demyx." I thought about the name for a while and decided it to be okay. I mean, it was _really_ weird but . . . it was okay. Axel folded his arms over his chest and looked unimpressed at the man.

"Oi, that's a creepy ass name."

"Deal with it," The man turned, "Follow me." He started walking and I walked behind him. I turned my head and saw that Axel wasn't following.

"C'mon man, just listen to him. Hey, following him is better than being here," wherever here was, "and doing nothing." Axel tapped his foot for a few seconds then sighed. He ran after us and caught up.

"Any other information about us?" Axel asked the man we were following. He didn't answer. Axel was about to tap him on the shoulder but I put a hand on him to stop him.

"Shh, just follow him; I don't want him getting angry at us for asking questions."

"Well it isn't wrong to ask questions about who we are blondie." He sneered. Blondie? I have blonde hair? "What's with that dumb look on your face?"

"I have blonde hair?" I asked him, pointing to the top of my head. He rolled his eyes.

"No shit dude." He said. After a few seconds he gasped, "Oh! You don't know anything about yourself either, do you?" Axel asked. I shook my head. "Well, I can only tell you what you look like. Hm . . . well, for one, you have blonde hair as you surmised earlier. It looks like you have a mowhawk. Your eyes are . . . a light blue." Um . . . wow . . . I guess that weird name fits me because I sound like I look pretty weird. I giggled again and Axel was confused. "You want to let me in on the joke?" He asked. I blushed faintly.

"S-sorry . . . um . . . anyways, want to know what you look like?" I asked him, changing the subject. He didn't seem to mind.

"Of course."

"Well, you're hair is _really_ spikey and it's red. Fire red. Then your eyes are this cool greenish blue color!" I exclaimed.

"You're . . . very cheery."

"I guess I am." I giggled. He looked at me weirdly again then shook his head, obviously not going to ask what was so funny again.

"Here we are." The man in front of us said, stopping abruptly. We both bumped into him and rubbed our heads as we gazed at this weird shaped castle. It had rooms coming off the sides, the spikey roofs were green, the walls were yellow, and it looked all topsey turvey.

"What the hell is _that_?" Axel asked.

"Its the castle where you will be living at," The man paused for several seconds, "please make your way to the door. You'll be met by someone else. I have to go because I have some urget things to attend to." A dark portal appeared in front of him in which Axel and I gaped at. The man walked through it and then it faded away, quicker than it had appeared. How had he done that? And what was that?

Axel shook my shoulder, "c'mon, let's not be dazed here; it's cold out here and I'm freezing." He shivered slightly. I bobbed my head and then we both took off in a sprint towards the door; a race announced silently. I kept looking to my side to see if he was catching up. When I went to turn my head back one time, I ran into the door. I fell backwards and Axel stood at my side.

"You retard! You should've watched where you were running!"

"I-I won at least . . ." I said, my head spinnning. I felt like I was going to pass out but the doors opened in front of us and my body just wouldn't let me leave it at that. I got to my feet and we walked in. Everything inside was white. The walls; the tables; the floor. Well, everything was white except for the door. That was yellow.

"Hello?" I called out.

A portal like the one the other man had created popped up in front of us and an annoyed looking man with dull blonde hair and green eyes walked out. "No time to dilly dally," he said as soon as the portal disappeared, "I'm Vexen. You two are Demyx and Axel, I presume." We both nodded our heads. "Good. Now follow me." He said, pivoting and walking towards the yellow double doors. The red head and I entered but the blonde did not.

"Welcome to organization XIII. Your rooms are on the third floor," He said, pointing to a panel of buttons on the wall in the little room. OH! This little room is an elevator! "In this organization, everyone has numbers. Axel, you're number 8. Demyx, you're number 9. Numbers are on the doors on the third floor. You two will be sharing a room so look for the one with eight and nine on it, got it?"

"Yep, I got it memorized." Axel replied. I just nodded my head.

The door to the elevator shut and it started going up. I studied the panel with the buttons as we went up. Basement . . . Cafeteria . . . Library . . . Training room . . .Chem Lab . . . Superior's room. Hm . . . Superior . . . sounds cool. I wonder who it is . . .

The doors opened with a 'ding' and we stepped out. We went passed 3 doors and the fourth one was ours. Sweet!

We opened the door and stepped into the room. There were two _king_ sized beds and on each of them lay a black cloak. I walked to the bed on the left and picked up the cloak. It looked so cool! "Are we supposed to wear these?" Axel asked, also examining the one on the bed. I shrugged.

"I have no idea but I'm going to try it on." I said, unzipping the zipper on the cloak. I put it on and it was a snug fit. I began zipping it up and then it got stuck a quarter of the way down.

The door opened and in walked a short man with blue hair covering one eye. He looked . . . kinda cute. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks but I refrained from it just in case he was that superior dude. "Number eight and nine, you are to put on your cloaks and then come with me down to the training room."

"Who are you first?" Axel asked. I figited with my zipper while I listened.

"I am number six; Zexion," He answered then his gaze shifted to me, "are you okay?" I growled at the zipper then looked up, face red with embarassment.

"I'm having some trouble with this zipper." I said shyly. He walked to me.

"The new ones always give us a hard time," He sighed as he took the zipper into his own hands. I hope he was talking about the cloak and not me. Since he was closer, I noticed his eyes were blue. They looked so beautiful!

Zexion sighed in frustration. "It's not budging. C'mon, I'll get you a new one." He said, holding the zipper in his hands as he walked to the door; half dragging me with him. We got into the elevator and Zexion pressed the number for the 9th floor. I looked down at his hand that was still holding on tightly to the zipper.

"Um . . . do you have to hold the zipper?"

"Hm," He said, confused, then quickly said, "Oh! Sorry." He let go of the zipper and I relaxed a bit. With him standing next to me, I could see a big comparison in height. He was so tiny! Superior, shmerior! I ruffled his hair with my hand. His face was pink, I saw, as he turned to me. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Ruffling your hair," I said, smiling, "you're just so cute I couldn't help it!" His blushed deepened. He shoved my hand off of his head and then after that, the door opened. We stepped out and walked down this huge hallway, not saying anything. He stopped and opened one of the doors and I saw that it was a small closet. All this way to go here?

He reached inside and pulled out a cloak. He examined the cloak then examined me. "Here, Xigbar's should do for now." He said, handing the cloak to me.

"Xigbar?" I asked aloud.

"He's number two; the freeshooter."

"Free shooter?"

"Yeah, it's a mini description for us that some remember us by."

"What am I?"

"That's what we will find out when we go to the training room."

"Oh, what are you?"

"The cloaked schemer."

". . . that's kind of lame, no offense."

He sighed. "I know but my skills at the time were . . . not something to brag about." He looked down at the floor. I tilted his chin up with my finger.

"Hey, it's okay." I said, smiling softly. He blushed and pushed my hand away.

"How are you so . . . _emotional_." With the way he said it, you would've thought the word was a curse word that no man should utter.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so . . . cheery and . . . intimate."

"Well . . . why shouldn't I be?"

"You," He took a pause, looking into my eyes, then looked away, "forget it. If you do not know then it should not be my right to tell you."

"C'mon Zexy, tell me?"

His face got red with either embarassment or anger. "What the _hell_ did you call me?" He asked, teeth clenched.

". . . Zexy . . ." I answered.

"Do not _ever_ call me that."

"Okay . . . Zex." His face reddened.

"Not even that! You shall call me by my name," He grabbed me by the cloak, "got it? I am superior to you."

"OH! _You're_ that superior guy?" I asked happily. He looked at me for a few seconds then let go of my cloak.

"No, I'm not. But because I'm a lower number than you, you have to listen to me. That is what I meant by 'superior.' The man you're talking about is Xemnas."

"Ooh! What's he?"

"He's . . . just the superior. That's what we call him by. He doesn't have some little description thingy."

I ruffled his hair. "You looked so cute when you said thingy!"

"I said don't touch me, damn it!" He said, blushing, as he swatted my hand away. "Show some respect."

"Oh, right, right." I bowed to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Stand up straight and stop acting goofy."

"Aye Aye sir!" I said, standing up straight and saluting. He playfully hit me in the abdomen.

"Stop that." He said. I could have sworn that for the first time, the corners of his lips were slightly lifted into a small smile. He noticed what he was doing then frowned instantly, going serious. "We have to go get Axel. Start putting that on as we walk."

I took off the cloak I had on as we were walking and when we got into the elevator, I put on the other one. It wasn't as good as a fit as the other one but it'd do. "Wait here." Zexion instructed when the door opened again. I saluted and he rolled his eyes before he left the elevator.

When he returned, he had Axel with him. "Looking good." I complemented Axel. His cloak made him look good.

"Thanks." He said. Zexion hushed us both then pressed the button for the training room.

"So Zex, what are we going to have to do in the training room?" I asked. Zexion blushed and did not say anything. Must've been 'cause Axel was there.

The doors reopened and all three of us stepped forward. into the white room "Name input." An electronic voice said.

"Zexion."

"other name input."

"Ienzo."

"Axcess approved."

A door, which was unseen before, opened up before us. "You will walk through those doors and inside will be a blue haired man with an 'X' on his face. His name is Saix. He is number seven so treat him with respect." Axel walked forward after that explanation but I did not. Zexion waited for me to start walking then sighed when he realized why I wasn't moving. "He's the Luna Divider." He half whispered to me. I smiled then caught up to Axel.

"Axel and Demyx, welcome." A blue haired man greeted when we entered the room. He was obviously Saix; the giant 'X' in between his eyes gave it away. On his left stood the gray haired man from earlier. "Step over here." Saix motioned for us to stand 5 feet in front of them. When we got there, he looked to the other man and he nodded.

Suddenly, the gray haired man was holding two glowing sticks, one in each hand, and Saix was holding a weapon as well. What was going on? Was Zexion trying to get us killed?! "Defend yourselves." The gray haired one said, charging towards us. Axel and I both ran backwards. We ducked behind a wall that was placed perfectly in the room. "Use your powers." He said.

Our chests were going up and down as we breathed heavily. That was close.

"Hello." An eerie voice said from beside us. We turned and saw Saix; eyes glowing, ready to attack us. Axel reached his hand out to him to push him away and miraculously fire shot from his hand and burned the man. At least it looked like he did.

Saix was gone in an instant and in Axel's hand was a chakram. "The hell?" Axel muttered, studying the thing that had appeared in his hand.

I felt like someone was watching me from behind so I turned around and the other guy was right behind me. He went to attack and I bent down to avoid it. It cut through the peice of wall that Axel and I were hiding behind. The Chakram was thrown over my head towards the man with the two red light sabers. It hit, I think, then went straight back to Axel's hand. "Cool." I said in awe. Axel smiled but quickly pulled me back and I avoided an attack from Saix's weapon. Saix came in for another swipe and I cringed on the ground, feeling helpless. There was a clang of metal and I saw that Axel was holding the Luna Divider's weapon back with his chakram.

"Go." Axel growled at me. He didn't need to tell me twice. In a few seconds, I was up to my feet, scurrying away.

"Fight and defend yourself." The man said. I looked behind and saw that he was zooming at me at an incredible speed. He raised the light saber in his hand, ready to strike, when he got close. I spun around to try and stop it. He swung the light saber at me but I tried kicking it away. I ended up rebounding off of it and jumping to a place farther away from him in the room.

"Good job." Axel congratulated me, joining my side. I smirked.

I saw the two exchange a few words then all at once, both of them lunged at not us, but just _me_. I looked for somewhere to run to but there was no where. Axel was about to move in front of me to defend me but some strange spark of energy caught onto his limbs, stopping him from moving.

Now I was all alone.

I had to defend myself.

Just as they were just seconds away from making impact, I yelled "NO!" and all of a sudden a blue sitar looking thing appeared in my hands. I could've sworn I heared someone say '_use it_.' I decided it was probably the best thing to do so I strummed the strings. Water clones of me popped up in front of me and started attacking the two.

The clones exploded and they were soaked with water. Saix spit some water out of his mouth and then his weapon faded away. The other man's weapon did as well. I looked to my side and saw Axel was released from the hold. He now held a chakram in each hand. "Good job." The gray haired one said to us. We both smiled.

Saix stepped towards us and started examining the weapon in my hand. "I'm apolled that he got this one . . ." He mused. His examination went to Axel's weapon in which he seemed amazed by. "Even more marvelous than the picture."

"Welcome officially to Organization thirteen, the melodius nocturne," the gray haired man pointed to me, "and flurry of dancing flames." He pointed to Axel. SWEET! I GOT MY NAME!! I think it's awesome. I looked down at my sitar and strummed a few notes. I think I know how to play . . .

There was another explosion and water was thrown at the two 'superiors' again. "Whoops . . . sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Make your weapons fade away. They will come back but for now, since you do not need them, make them fade away." The gray haired man ordered.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Axel asked.

"Think about it really hard." he replied. I looked down at my weapon and within seconds of thinking it, my weapon went away just as Saix's had. I looked to Axel and saw his went away as well.

"Alright, we will meet again tomorrow to see what your weapons are capable of," the man said, "get a good night's rest. Good night." He turned to leave the room.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked.

"Xemnas." He replied, not breaking his stride. So _he_ was the superior . . .

"C'mon, let's go. I feel so exhausted." Axel said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head then we both left the room.

"That was so fun!" I exclaimed, plopping down on the bed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"It was . . . kinda . . . _Melodius Nocturne_," He said, smiling, "You should've told me we'd get names like that inside of hiding it until last minute."

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind, _Flurry of Dancing Flames_" I giggled.

He sat down on his bed. "That Zexion kid's pretty weird, isn't he?" He asked.

"I don't think he is. He's kinda cute. Like a little kid that you just can't help but ruffle thier hair."

"I wouldn't do that to him if I were you; you remember that if the number is lower than ours, we have no power over them and they can punish us, right?"

"Yeah but I did it like 2 times before and he didn't punish me."

"I guess you're an exception."

"Cool!" I squeeled, making Axel laugh.

A few minutes later, I groaned, "I'm hungry."

"I'm not," he said, "why don't you go to the cafeteria and get yourself some food?"

"Great idea." I said, jumping off my bed. I exited the room.

I walked towards the elevator and before I could get to it, out came Zexion. He was looking at a huge book in his hands, not paying attention to me. He didn't notice me and he ended up running into me. Both him and his book fell to the ground. I picked up the book, tucked it under one arm, and helped him up. My hand stayed at his hip as the other one held out the book for him. "Drop this?" I asked, smiling. He blushed then tore from my grip. "Sorry! You just look so cute when you blush!" I apologized. He looked at me, shocked.

"I . . . what?"

"Blushed. Y'know, face get red because of embarassment."

"I . . . what?" He repeated, still in shock. What was so wrong with blushing?

"You," I pointed to him, "blushed." I then pointed to his cheek which turned a darker shade of red.

"H-how is it possible that . . . I don't even . . . you." He looked straight at me, "how are you making me do that?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "I just touch you or make fun of you and your cheeks turn red."

"How many times have I done it?"

"A dozen times maybe; I wasn't counting."

". . . How is it possible that **you**, someone I have just met, can make me . . . do that so many times? I don't understand it!" He said, clenching the book in his hands, "it makes no sense."

I pulled his chin up like last time and joked, "maybe you like me." I said, lowering my head to press my forehead against his. That got a reaction.

He punched me and I fell to the ground unconcious.

He does **not** know how to take a joke.

--

I awoke I don't know how many hours later in a comfortable bed. Someone was stroking my hair and I saw that it was Zexion. "I'm so sorry Demyx." he apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved it." I admitted.

". . . you kinda did." He agreed.

". . . was it true?" I had to ask. He removed his hand from my hair. "No," I cried, "don't stop doing that. it's relaxing." After much hesitation, he resumed twirling my hair around his fingers.

"It was not true Demyx. I can't have those feelings."

"What do you mean you can't? Are you some kind of robot? As long as you have a heart, you can."

"Exactly why I can't."

I looked at him with a sad face. "People say that some people are heartless but it's just a figure of speech," I rubbed his cheek with my hand, "you're not heartless. You do have a heart in you."

"I don't Demyx." He half laughed, putting his hand on mine and stopping it. He took my hand and put it on his chest. "See, there's no beating."

"What?" I stayed silent for a while, concentrating for any movement or beating from under my hand.

There was nothing. his heart _wasn't_ beating. "Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up quickly. He nodded. I didn't believe him. If someone's heart wasn't beating then . . . they weren't okay! I leaned my head down and put both hands to his back to press his chest against my ear. I listened as carefully as I could but . . . nothing. Nothing at all. "Why . . . why isn't your heart beating?" I asked incredulously, pulling my head away and letting go of the cloaked schemer.

"Because it's not there."

"It has to be!"

"Demyx, you and I are the same. We're . . . _nobodies_. Nobodies are just former shells of people left behind when they become a heartless. We have no heart." He explained to me. He was wrong. There was no way . . . "Demyx, do you remember yesterday? Before you woke up in this world." He asked me, bringing up my chin to look at him instead of down at the blankets.

"Of course I . . . I . . . don't . . ." I said. What happened yesterday? Why can't I remember anything else? Suddenly, Zexion leaned his head down and pressed the side of his face against my chest. His eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"Demyx . . ."

"What?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Y-you . . . heart . . . beating."

"What?"

"You have a heart." He said almost breathlessly. He repositioned himself to a more comfortable position on top of me then pressed his face harder against my chest. "Demyx . . ." He said again in a low whisper. I ran my fingers through his hair this time.

"Everything okay?" Axel asked when he opened the door.

"Yeah." Zexion said huskily, getting off of me. He passed Axel and went out the door, not saying another word.

"What was going on?" Axel asked me, taking a seat on his bed.

". . . Nothing . . . sorry Axel but . . . I don't think I should tell you."

"Look if something's going on between you and that little emo, then--"

"No, that's not it. Its about us and what we are."

". . . what are we?" Axel asked curiously.

"Forget it." I sighed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry for not being in your conversation earlier." He remarked sarcastically.

"Axel . . . do you remember what happened before you arrived here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I . . .," He looked to the wall, thinking, "I don't know. Whoa." He looked shocked.

Curious myself, I got up off my bed and leaned my ear to his chest. He started freaking out but I ignored him. Just like when I listened to Zexion, I didn't hear anything. There were no beats. I pulled away and frowned. "You don't have one either . . ."

"Have what?" He asked, looking down at his torso.

". . . a heart." I said, leaving the room.

I didn't know where I was going at that moment. I just wanted to walk around to take in what I was told in the past few minutes. A _nobody_. And here I thought it was all just a figure of speech but it's real. Heartless. Nobody.

I was thinking so hard that I didn't even realize that I had got onto the elevator. I looked at which button was lit up to show which one I had pressed and saw that it was the one for the basement. When the doors parted open, I decided to explore.

It was a fairly small room and there was a door across from me. I slowly went towards it and when I heard voices, I got intrigued and pressed my ear against the door.

"So the little bugger has a heart, does he?" A man's voice asked.

"First one ever." A gruffer man's voice added.

"Yes, he does have a heart. I heard it." I recognized that voice as Zexion's. There was suddenly silence in the room. "What are you doing here?" Zexion asked. I almost gasped but covered my mouth. Surely he was not talking to me? There was no way he could know that I was behind this door. No way at all.

The door swung open and I fell inside. "Demyx." I heard Zexion sigh. He held out a hand to me and helped me up.

"Well well, speak of the devil." a blonde man said. I recognized him as the one that had met Axel and I at the door to the castle. Vixen his name was . . .? Or was it Vexen . . . Vexen. I'll go with that.

"Why are you listening in on our conversations?" the other man asked. He had a hard, authoritive face and a stuck-on frown. His hair was auburn and was styled weirdly.

"I didn't mean to. I accidentally went to the basement and when I heard voices, I couldn't help but listen in," I said, blushing, "sorry." Everyone fell silent.

"Well what do you know." Vexen said, tilting my chin up. His hands were freezing and I shuddered at the touch.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer. He pressed his ear against my chest and I could feel the coldness of his skin penetrating this cloak. I looked to Zexion and his face was silently saying that I was safe I didn't need to be alarmed. Vexen hissed at me then pushed me away. Now I guess I have to be alarmed.

"Damn you for being so lucky." He sneered. A blue shield appeared in his hands.

"Do we have to fight?" The other man asked. It sounded like he didn't want to hurt me. Zexion stepped in front of me and rose a hand to Vexen.

"You will not harm him." Zexion said, standing up for me. I wanted to give him a hug.

"And you're going to stop me _book boy_?" Vexen growled. Zexion did not show any sign of fear. He knew what he was doing. "I'm number four, you're six. There's a huge difference in superiority there. After all, you were _just_ an apprentice when you joined. No surprise you weren't strong." I clenched my hand into a fist. Vexen had no right to be saying such things to Zexion!

Suddenly, my weapon appeared in my hands. Everyone gasped; even Zexion. "The melodius nocturne. Your water won't do a thing," Vexen snickered, "you will feel how it feels to be one without a heart. To be cold and not knowing the warmth that you hold dear to you right now."

"He's the chilly acedemic." Zexion whispered to me. I almost smiled. Not because the name sounded funny, which it did, but because even though we were aruging with them, Zexion still remembered to tell me what the people were.

"Look, we really shouldn't be fighting you guys," the bigger guy tried to stop conflict, "just because he has a heart doesn't make him a target to be killed."

"It does too." Vexen said coldly.

"Lexeaus has a point." Zexion pointed out, "fighting each other will do nothing. Besides, Xemnas will get angry." I'm guessing the strong guy is Lexeaus.

Vexen grumbled a few things before his shield disappeared. "Fine." He hmphed. Feeling no threat, I made my weapon go away as well.

"Damn it." I heard Zexion mutter under his breath. What happened?

There was clapping and everyone but Zexion looked up to the ceiling. Standing, feet planted to the ceiling, was a gray haired man who had his long hair tied back in a pony tail. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and a scar trailing from his jaw to the top of his left cheek. "Conflict averted. Great job." He said, jumping down.

"I should've noticed the bug on the wall earlier." Zexion sneered.

"Aw, don't be hard so on me Zexy." He laughed. Wait, he called Zexion _Zexy_. I guess others like shortening his name too. No wonder he got all flustered. He didn't tell the man to shut up or anything so he must've been a higher rank.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Vexen asked. Xigbar went over to Zexion and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I'm a spy or whatever for Xemnas," he announced, "now since I heard what I did, I'm going to need you," he jabbed a finger into Zexion's arm, "and you Happy," He said, talking about me, "to follow me." He reached out his arm and in front of us appeared a portal like the one Xemnas had used. Zexion and him walked through it. A hand came out a few seconds later, beckoning me to follow. I did as it suggested me to do.

The place where all three of us went to was most likely the Superior's room. It looked kinda like an office only it was really bright since everything was white. I think if I lived in this place long enough, I would get tired of the color. We need more colors like blue or red or green or any other color you could think of. Not just plain white.

While I was ranting about the colors in my mind, apparently Xemnas made his way into the room. "What is it?" He asked Xigbar.

"He has a heart." He stated plainly, pointing to me. He said it like he was an eight year old telling on his older brother.

"That's not possible."

"Well that scientist put his ear to his chest and he heard beating."

In a heart beat, Xemnas appeared in front of me. He startled me so I jumped a bit. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled _me_ up to put his ear to my chest. I closed my eyes tightly, wanting him to let me go. Seconds passed by and then he let go of me, letting my feet return to the ground. "Is this some sort of joke?" Xemnas asked, turning back towards Xigbar. This time, he jumped.

"What are you talking about? You should have heard the beating of his heart!"

"Very funny. Go back to your post. I'll deal with your punishment later." Xemnas said angrily. Xigbar sighed and then opened a portal for himself to leave.

"So sorry about him." Xemnas apologized to us.

"It's okay." Zexion reassured him for both of us.

"You may resume what you were doing earlier."

We nodded our heads then Zexion opened a portal and we both went through.

Instead of going back to the basement, we arrived in a room. It wasn't mine, I was sure of that. Zexion layed down on the bed and sighed. I sat next to him. "Sorry for that Demy, I should've been paying attention." He apologized, stroking my cheek with his hand. My eyes widened. _Demy_? realizing what he had called me, Zexion stopped and covered his mouth.

"It's okay Zexy." I said, winking my eye. He blushed and I ruffled his hair. He didn't protest. Probably because he felt he owed me for calling me that. I didn't mind being called Demy. It sounded cool. Well, cooler than my actual name.

Zexion pulled me down to me lay on the bed. He got closer to me and put his head against my chest. If he were a kitten, he sure would be purring right now. "Why couldn't Xemnas hear it?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I don't know." I replied, running my fingers through Zexion's blue hair. He snuggled closer to me then let out an exhale.

"I'm sorry . . . I just like hearing your heart . . . it's soothing." He apologized.

"No need to be sorry." I said, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. I saw his face go red.

After there was less coloring in his face, he looked up at me. His eye was beautiful in the lighting; it looked like it was twinkling. I had no idea if he or I moved but seconds later, my eyes were closed and my lips were on his. A wonderful sensation ran through my body. It was like nothing that I've _ever_ felt before. It was so good. Though, it made Zexion's face crimson.

Curious, I moved him up a bit and then tried listening to his heart again.

It was _beating_. I could hear the soft _thump thump_ of his heart. Slowly it faded away. I looked to his face and saw that he was no longer blushing. What if . . .

Testing my theory, I kissed Zexion again. I listened to his heart again and it was beating.

What was this force that was making it beat? What made this happen?

"Demyx . . ." Zexion moaned. His face was still red. "What are you doing?"

"You have a heart and I just proved it." I informed him. He gasped.

"What?!"

"When I kiss you . . . it makes your heart beat." I giggled, blushing myself.

". . . now I get it . . ." Zexion half whispered.

"What? I don't. Please tell me." I pleaded. This only made him blush harder.

"It's . . . _embarassing_." He admitted. I shrugged. I wanted to know. He let out a sigh then explained, "well . . . I . . . before you were here, there was no reason for me to have a heart; to have this sensation in my chest. But . . . you're here and . . . because I . . . I . . . _like_ you, my heart beats."

At that moment, everything clicked into place. That explained _everything_. My heart wasn't beating in Xemnas' room because I wasn't thinking of Zexion. All the other times my heart was beating, it was when Zexion was around and I was thinking of him. Despite Vexen being as cold as ice, I was looking at and thinking of Zexion and that's why he heard. This sound . . . only someone you like can hear it because they're the only one that your heart beats for.

And my heart only beats for Zexion.


End file.
